1. Field of the Invention
The flower holder of the present invention is of general application but is particularly suited for use by florists in making formal flower arrangements for use at weddings, funerals and other public occasions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 542,123, filed Jan. 20, 1975, and entitled "A Holder for Supporting Flower Arrangements," now U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,825, dated June 15, 1976, there is described and claimed a holder for a foam block for supporting flower arrangements which comprises a hollow tray-like base member forming a water-confining receptacle for supporting a foam block, the upper wall of such receptacle having one or more apertures for draining excess water from the foam block into the receptacle, and a plurality of elongated fastening members shaped to engage and laterally support the foam block and detachably engageable with the base member. That holder for flower arrangements was designed and intended primarily for use in the horizontal position, as on the top of a funeral casket. The present invention comprises a modification of the flower holder of aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,825 which is adapted for inclined mounting, as on an easel.